Vehicles such as pickup trucks, for example, include a cargo bed that is used to transport items large and small. The cargo bed area is a large open space and therefore smaller items tend to move around while driving. Cargo bed dividers may be used to keep smaller items in place while driving. While the dividers are advantageous when only a small part of the cargo bed is needed, when the entire cargo bed is needed, or nothing is being transported, the dividers become another item to store. The dividers are either stored within the cargo bed or outside the pickup truck. Leaving the dividers within the cargo bed limits available unobstructed continuous space. Removal of the dividers from the cargo bed requires an outside storage space and may result in the dividers not being available at all times.